fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Jesters Pretty Cure!
Lovely Jesters Pretty Cure! is the is the 37th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the seventh series of the fifth generation. This series has a clown theme Story A sinister being known as Dark Night invades the Karnival Kingdom, and kidnapped Queen Jester. The Queen replaced the Ancient Cards with counterfeit cards before Dark Night took them, and sealed the real cards in unknown areas. Angry about taking the fake cards, Dark Night used his dark powers on the fake cards to create evil monsters, robots and toy armies that destroyed the Kingdom and crushed all of its' inhabitants. Dark Night's goal is to take the real Ancient Cards to burn them, free all animals from human and Karnival Kingdom "oppression" and rid the universe of humans. He does not believe humans and animals can coexist, and that humans are better off being slaves. Yuuki Nanairo is a who makes everyone in Nijisen smile. She is also skilled in everything including studies, sports, being a friend to animals and her favorite hobby, hula-hooping. But she has been depressed ever since her parents left, and she is harshly bullied by her mean older sister Helena. One day after school, she sees Helena intimidate a cute bear, and she jumps to the bear's rescue, and runs home. The bear named Sunni says she comes from the Karnival Kingdom and gives her a Jester Mask to seal her identity, and a Karnival Choker to transform into a Pretty Cure. After transforming into Cure Clown, Yuuki has to find three other girls to be her teammates so that the Karnival Kingdom is restored. Characters Pretty Cure [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuki%20Nanairo Yuuki Nanairo] / Cure Clown Intro: "The ringleader of the Karnival, Cure Clown!" Attack: Rainbow Ring Yuuki is a cute young girl who is like a celebrity in Nijisen because she is so friendly. She always treats people kindly. Her favorite sport is cheerleading and hula-hooping, and she hopes to work in a circus someday. Her alter ego is Cure Clown, and her theme colors are Black and Pink, with the Rainbow colors as her secondary colors. [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Mika%20Kawahara Mika Kawahara] / Cure Mime Intro: "The cute clown of the Karnival, Cure Mime!" Attack: Imaginary Cage Mika is a beautiful quiet girl who once volunteered as a mime in a traveling circus that her father was a part of. She has an umbrella with clown designs on it that she carries all the time. Her alter ego is Cure Mime, and her theme color is White, with Black as a secondary color. [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Yume%20Hoshi Yume Hoshi] / Cure Jester Intro: "The jokester of the Karnival, Cure Jester!" Attack: Card Gun Yume is a jokester who loves making people laugh. She is on the comedy club at school. She likes grabbing breasts, especially Yuuki's. Her alter ego is Cure Jester, and her theme colors are Green, Blue, and Yellow. Hele-Quinn / [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Helena%20Nanairo Helena Nanairo] / Cure Harlequin Intro: No official intro, but after all Cures transform, she says "I, the magical Cure Harlequin, and my three Lovely Jesters shall save the Karnival from your evil! Get ready!" Attack: Magical Sword Harlequin is Yuuki's older sister. She loves reading books and watching tv shows about the Middle Ages. She was the second in command of Dark Night's Army. She sadly turned to the dark side and bullied Yuuki, but it came from her sadness and jealousy of her's popularity, her heartbroken feelings that her parents split, and her fear of Dark Night. She became a Cure when she apologized to Yuuki and promised to never hurt her again, which took away Dark Night's influence on her and transformed into Cure Harlequin. Her alter ego is Cure Harlequin, and her theme color is Red with Black as a secondary color. Karnival Kingdom Sunni An orange fairy bear who escaped persecution by the Dark Night to find the Precure. [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Queen%20Jester Queen Jester] The queen of the Karnival Kingdom who was kidnapped and put in a jail cell in the castle by Dark Night. Villains [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Dark%20Night Dark Night] An evil knight overlord who wants to rid the universe of humans and carnivals or turn them to slaves because humans consider themselves superior to animals. He is a hypocrite, because he whips his own pets to "make them tough enough". He eats meat and wears a long animal fur coat. He also endorsed Helena scaring Sunni in episode 1 because Sunni would have already foiled his plans if Sunni went unchecked because Dark Night's Army was not even in battle shape yet, plus he himself was weakened after his battle with Queen Jester. Item Clown Disk Ancient Cards Locations Nijisen Also known as the Rainbow Line, it is a small town known for the famous Rainbow Circus, which was unfortunately closed, but Yuuki wants to reopen it for a new generation. It has two schools, Nijisen Private Academy and Blue Sky School. Nijisen is also home to plenty of toy shops, most of them in the neighborhood called Toy Town. Karnival Kingdom A large kingdom which is amusement park themed. There is a place called Central Circus which was home to the Ancient Cards until Dark Night invaded. Episodes 01: Karnival Kingdom falls, Earth is next? Pretty Cure awakens! Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Lovely Jesters Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime